Described below is a lighting system for a motor vehicle and a motor vehicle having a lighting system.
For safety reasons it is desirable that a lighting device of a motor vehicle, specifically, in particular, vehicle headlights of the motor vehicle are automatically switched on in the case of weak daylight, for example a light intensity of less than 1000 lux, or even when it is dark. Furthermore, for reasons of energy efficiency it is desirable that in the case of strong daylight, for example a light intensity of more than 7000 lux, a dipped headlight is switched off automatically.
US 2007/0276551 A1 presents a method for operating a lighting device of a motor vehicle in which the lighting device of the motor vehicle is operated by an automatic forward lighting controller of the motor vehicle if the lighting device has been placed in an automatic mode. There is provision here that the lighting device is in turn placed in a manual mode as soon as the ignition of the motor vehicle has been deactivated.
DE 10 2012 015 062 A1 also presents a method for operating a lighting device of a motor vehicle. As soon as actuation of a pushbutton key has been sensed, a context of the motor vehicle is sensed and a lighting state of the lighting device is set as a function of the actuation of the pushbutton element and of the sensed context of the vehicle. The term context of the vehicle is to be understood here as meaning the circumstances of the vehicle, for example the position of the vehicle, ambient brightness and/or information about an operating state of the vehicle.
DE 10 2004 022 813 A1 presents a method for operating a motor vehicle headlight. The dipped headlight is switched on when an input signal which indicates a state of a switched-on ignition is present, an input signal which indicates a stationary state of the vehicle is present, and when further predetermined input signals are present.